


Power Rangers Clockwork

by arcadiarika



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Features Weird Hypothetical Casting, Gen, Horror, Screenplay/Script Format, Self-Insert, Tragedies Abound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadiarika/pseuds/arcadiarika
Summary: In this adaptation of the Skyrim mod "Clockwork", with a splash of the Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoV movie "Sudden Shock! A New Warrior", Ultimate Goddess Arcadiarika/Arika and her world's version of Carter Grayson find Urverk Castle, a grand castle found in the undergrounds of Norway. With the help of Sean Johnson/the Ultimate Red Legendary Ranger, they discover secrets and a tragedy tied into a rich merchant family, and they must find a way to escape. What is causing them to stay in the castle? What happened to the merchant family? And what is Delarium?





	1. No Other Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/480517) by Antistar. 



From the batshit insane mind that brought you so many liveblogs on Tumblr and TV Tropes comes…something completely different.

In this chapter, two of our heroes, Arika/Ultimate Goddess Arcadiarika and her world’s version of Carter Grayson, find themselves into a dark cave. Little do they know, they are in for a hell (literally!) of a time, with some mysteries involving the area…and just who would want to trap them in there.

Also, yes, it will all be written in a script fic format, like my liveblogs. Sorry.

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_ : This story will be rated “R” for deaths, disturbing images, light swearing, and any and all unsavory stuff. No celebrities or, given who I casted for Ari!Carter and Aricin, WWE Superstars were harmed in the making of this tale. Also, as if the description didn’t give it away, there are a lot of late arrival spoilers pertaining to Super Sentai vs. Power Rangers IV. As in, this takes place one year after the events of IV.

 _Power Rangers_  is owned by Hasbro,  _Super Sentai_  is owned by Toei,  _The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_  is owned by Bethesda Softworks, and the [amazing  _Clockwork_  mod](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.nexusmods.com%2Fskyrim%2Fmods%2F77809%2F&t=ZDA2ZDBiMjY5YTFmZmY3ZGNkMGQzMzFlMTFjMGQ4YmJlY2FkNGM4MCxYOGUzNE5mdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A7I9qon8ZliS8746AsyV1tg&p=https%3A%2F%2Farcadiarika.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179770847931%2Fpower-rangers-clockwork-chapter-1&m=1) is owned by Antistar. For the basis to other shit featured or subtly referenced in some fashion,  _Five Nights at Freddy’s_  is owned by Scott Cawthon,  _The Witcher_  video game franchise is owned by CD Projekt RED, WWE is owned by Vince McMahon, and  _Puella Magi Madoka Magica_  is owned by Studio SHAFT.

( _The scene opens with a picture of a castle overlooking several steep mountains.[Music plays ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fm.soundcloud.com%2Fmarvinkp%2Fintro%3Fin%3Dmarvinkp%2Fsets%2Fenderal-tr-mmer-der-ordnung&t=YjAwN2IyMjM3NjUwYjBkZDU3OTA1YWZlMmFhYjUxNWJlYmRmOWQxZCxYOGUzNE5mdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A7I9qon8ZliS8746AsyV1tg&p=https%3A%2F%2Farcadiarika.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179770847931%2Fpower-rangers-clockwork-chapter-1&m=1)as a young woman narrates, and the pages turn to the scenes she describes_)

 **Arika** :  _Velothi Castle: a grand area built by the most dedicated of workers. For years, it has been the home of a rich merchant family. Because of the technology used for it, it was renamed Urverk Castle…Clockwork._

__For several months, the castle, while rich in nature, played host to several strange occurrences. A suit of armor haunted by a deceased worker. Someone close by poisoning their own family members. Whispers of an ancient civilization warping the minds of those who feel would continue their legacy._  
_

_Then, one day, it was gone._

_Some say that the world’s calamities swallowed it whole. Others believed that it was the work of the Devil himself and condemned it to Hell after several family members died. As such, many people started to come to the mountains, either to look for the family, plunge it for its rumored riches, or because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time…but they know that, for over two thousand years, any unfortunate souls who dared go there, either by choice or by force, never survived._

_Until now._

( _as the pages fade,[the opening credits song plays](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D8j9jxTeq79E&t=MTQ0YjE5OWUzYzEwYTk1NDAzOTIwZTg0NWZmY2JjODUxZmY0OTA4NixYOGUzNE5mdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A7I9qon8ZliS8746AsyV1tg&p=https%3A%2F%2Farcadiarika.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179770847931%2Fpower-rangers-clockwork-chapter-1&m=1)_)

* * *

**_Chapter 1: No Other Way_ **

( _The scene begins with someone’s eyes fluttering, and a voice moaning from the pain. Water drips slowly in this cave, adorned in what seems to be teal green rocks reflected by the torches. The ground feels so wet and cold…_ )

( _…and it focuses on a young woman, brown-haired, blue-eyed, heavyset, and clad in a white headband with yellow and black splatters, a white peasant shirt that exposes the shoulders and cleavage and adorned with pink bows, and a blue skirt over brown slacks. She slowly sits up, holding her head…_ )

( _This young woman is Ultimate Goddess Arcadiarika, or “Arika” for short. The one who lost her memories and powers when her own group of Rangers betrayed her, she looks around at her surroundings, speaking in a deeper, yet more innocent tone, moreso than Rika’s own_ )

 **Arika** : Where…am I? This really isn’t something I recognize…ow…

( _Arika tries to find something to help her stand up. She comes across the pile of rocks next to her. She tries to hold on as she gets herself up, very slowly._ )

I remember…a portal…and being sucked in. But…

( _she winces as she feels the headache_ )

I need to get moving. Maybe if I can find clues as to where I am?

( _With that, Arika starts making her way through the cave. The water drops continue to get louder as she goes deeper. Passageways shine even more light, thanks to the torches. And then, it leads to…_ )

( _…a larger area with mysterious technology. Alien in nature. Most of which is hard to describe for human eyes. But laying on the ground seems to be a bust of a thing that looks slightly human, like a full mask. Pillars glow blue from their etched trimmings, radiating some sort of energy._ )

W…wow. It’s strangely beautiful. Who on Earth would…?

( _Her blue eyes spot a body laying face down_ )

Ah!

( _Arika runs to the body and turns it over. When she does so, the man groans in pain.[He sports brunette hair with brown eyes, a nice-looking beard, and a strong upper body with a smooth stomach](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d30714c98a1eb65aaca801dd95695c78/tumblr_peqxedyD751r44pit_500.jpg). Clad in a torn red shirt, blue jeans, and an orange and black jacket with the words “Lightspeed Rescue” on the back, along with his Ranger insignia, this man is Carter Grayson…more specifically, the Carter of Arika’s world._)

Carter! Are you…?!

( _Ari!Carter grunts as he, too, holds his head. When he speaks, it’s slightly deep, but has a bit of a friendlier tone. Normally. But here, it’s a bit hushed for now because of the predicament they’re in_ )

 **Ari!Carter** : Ari…not so loud, please…

( _Arika lowers her voice_ )

 **Arika** : Sorry. Gods, I was so–

( _Ari!Carter chuckles and slowly shakes his head_ )

 **Ari!Carter** : Arika. You don’t have to worry about me none. ( _strokes her face to tuck her loose strand of hair back behind her ear_ ) You should know me by now, I’m tough!

 **Arika** : …the hellish years notwithstanding. ( _she extends her hand, and Ari!Carter takes it so he can stand up_ ) But I’m glad you’re okay. Please make sure not to overexert yourself, though?

 **Ari!Carter** : I’ll try.

( _he looks around_ )

What’s this?

( _he moves his foot to find a piece of paper. It seemed like it’s been at least five years since it was written, with it being discolored and torn up_ )

 **Arika** : …

( _reads it_ )

“This is it! We have hit paydirt! At last, we can uncover the secrets to Urverk Castle and plunder its riches for ourselves! Hopefully my friend, Astrid, can reunite with me after she finds some good people to share the wealth!”

“All she needs to do is to follow the torch brights I have placed.”

( _she and Ari!Carter look at the brighter torches placed in the holders_ )

 **Ari!Carter** : Urverk Castle? Never heard of it before…

 **Arika** : Me too. I feel that we will find out more about it when we find it.

 **Ari!Carter** : If we do.

( _Arika nods_ )

 **Arika** : Let’s get going. Here, grab my shoulders…

( _After Ari!Carter places his arms around his leader’s shoulders, they follow the torch brights. Leading into a cave with some urns, typical for this type of dungeon. And a hole in a wall…along with a strange sound. Faint at first, but when they grow closer, it sounds off a sound like a siren from hell, deep and effective at burrowing into one’s eardrums_ )

( _Arika groans when she hears the siren, trying to cup one of her ears with her free hand, but to no avail. Ari!Carter looks at the hole, where the sound is closest. And from there…_ )

( _…stands a pale figure. The hair is jet-black, the mouth is seemingly locked in a screaming state, she’s wearing a white tattered dress, and her eyes…well, there aren’t any. Dark veins, or what looks like them, course through her body. And despite the aforementioned lack of eyes, she is staring into our heroes’ souls, judging them._ )

 **Ari!Carter** : Who…are you?

( _As if by defying his question, the specter disappears_ )

 **Arika** : ?

 **Ari!Carter** : I saw someone. She was standing over there…( _points to the hole_ )…but she’s…

 **Arika** : A very good reason to find a way out, for sure. Or safety.

 **Ari!Carter** : You can say that again, Ari! But weren’t there the three of us?

 **Arika** : !

You’re  _right!_ Sean…oh, I can only hope he’s okay, too, I haven’t seen him since we were sucked into a portal!

Thanks for reminding me, we can also look for him before–

( _Before Arika can finish her sentence, however, the siren blares again. She and Ari!Carter find themselves frozen to the spot, unable to move. No matter how much they desperately try to move their feet._ )

( _The specter appears right in front of them, once again. This time, she is moving closer, coming for them. The mouth makes a horrifying grin, and her arms are outstretched. She screams, causing Arika to make a bloodcurling scream of her own…_ )

( _…and the entire scene cuts to black. But only for a minute._ )

* * *

( _Cut to Arika again, and once again, she’s all alone. She wakes up to find herself on hay, with skeletons surrounding her, and the deceased body of a treasure hunter right in front of her. Looking at the corpse, her skin is completely decomposed, smelling horrible. Blonde hair is still attached, and like the specter, her mouth is locked into a scream. Her clothes are all tattered, no doubt weathered by the conditions of the cave. And next to her is a note…_ )

( _Arika picks up the note, and reads it while covering her nose from the stench_ )

“It’s the end for me…I tried to find the castle, but to no avail. I kept searching for days…I don’t know how much time has passed.”

“The ghost…she wants me to stay. As if I offended her with my presence, it seems like she wants me to be a part of those that came before me and failed to find the castle. She is coming, I can hear the noise…so I lie here, being in company with these bones.”

( _Arika shudders, and then she follows the path to another area.[Music plays](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fm.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D2G6SZyLsLVU&t=YmUyZGFjYzY3NDZhMTRkMzZiMTgxOGJiNzkyZWJkODNjZmYzMmRjNyxYOGUzNE5mdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A7I9qon8ZliS8746AsyV1tg&p=https%3A%2F%2Farcadiarika.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179770847931%2Fpower-rangers-clockwork-chapter-1&m=1) as she looks around, seeing the shallow waters, the cold stone, the towers leading to another tunnel…could it lead to the castle?_)

( _But before she can walk, Ari!Carter grabs her shoulder_ )

Carter! Gods, you scared me!

 **Ari!Carter** : S-Sorry, Arika! I was waiting here, I had a feeling that you would–

( _Arika holds up her index finger close to Ari!Carter’s lips_ )

 **Arika** : Please say no more. We need to hurry. Hopefully we won’t find any more dangers.

( _they walk across the shallow waters_ )

You know, I cannot help but think of those statues and pillars in that room. I just wonder if they are all connected to the castle somehow?

 **Ari!Carter** : Who knows? I’m sure we’ll–

( _then a faint siren cuts him off_ )

< _Not again…_ >

( _Arika looks at Ari!Carter and nods at him, while giving a look that can read, “we have to be quiet”. They crouch down and sneak up to one of the towers, climbing the old wooden stairs. Each time they do, Arika’s heart quickens, hoping that nothing can spot them._ )

( _As they reach the final step, it creaks briefly. But that is enough for some skeletons to spot the duo. They lunge at them, trying to slash them with their swords, but they dodge out of the way._ )

Arika, you think it’s time?

 **Arika** : It is! We have to get our–

( _As she reaches into her pockets, she finds nothing._ )

_What?!_

**Ari!Carter** : What’s wrong?

( _He looks at his wrist, and he, too, finds something missing._ )

What happened to our morphers?!

 **Arika** : They’re gone! Oh, we cannot dodge these attacks much longer…

( _As soon as she finds an opening, however, Arika yells out and kicks the leader of the skeletons, sending it reeling. She follows it up with several more punches, and the last punch defeats it, making it collapse into a heap of bones._ )

( _Seeing this, Ari!Carter continues to dodge the blows for a minute, then he kicks them from the back, staggering them. Arika tosses him an ancient-looking sword, and while he looks at it, it’s only for a brief second. He slashes at the skeletons, making short work of them as they, too, collapse._ )

 **Ari!Carter** : Ari…thanks. But why did you give me the sword?

 **Arika** : I know it isn’t a weapon you’re used to too terribly often. But when the situations get rough like this, you have to do what’s needed to overcome it. Plus, for now, I thought you’d have a better use for the sword than I, at least until we find you, I don’t know, a bow and arrows or something.

( _Arika then takes the time to loot the skeletons, and she finds a greatsword, also ancient-looking, tattered armor with worn cloth and cracks in the metal, and another sword. She also manages to find a quiver with about ten arrows. When finished, she places them in her bag, the only thing that survived the trip from her world to here._ )

Let’s get going. Hopefully it won’t be much longer.

( _With that, Arika and Ari!Carter walk across the narrow stone bridge connecting the tower and the door. As they open the door, the siren noise blares louder and louder until the specter appears, gliding through the walls, eager to capture the duo again._ )

( _With a shriek, Arika grabs Ari!Carter’s hand, and they both run away from the specter. She follows them as they head to the waters, still gliding along, until they hide behind another tower. The duo wait until the siren noise fades out, which happens after about two minutes._ )

( _Arika gently squeezes Ari!Carter’s hand, as if giving the signal, and they head back to the room minutes later. It all seems…quiet. Until…_ )

( _The ground begins to shake and rumble. Arika, still holding onto her ally’s hand, runs with him, and several times they nearly fall, but they catch themselves. The ground shakes a few more times until they reach an exit…_ )

**GO!**

( _They exit the dungeon, and as they do, the rocks fall, sealing it off. Arika and Ari!Carter catch their breath, happy to have made it out._ )

We…we made it. But…

 **Ari!Carter** : We’re still missing Sean, though. We didn’t look for him back there!

 **Arika** : …

I’m sure that he made it to the castle before we did, though. I have no doubt. He’s a Tokusatsu Spirit, he has a far better chance of surviving more than us.

 **Ari!Carter** : But so are you…in fact, you’re our protector!

 **Arika** : True, but I don’t even have my powers. I am hoping that he at least has his…otherwise, we will have to figure out something for him as far as defending himself.

( _Arika sighs as she looks around. The area they’re in now looks like they are outside, but it feels…fabricated. Snow covers the ground and mountains, a path made of gold stone shines the way, and the skies are gray. They follow the path, and after a few minutes…the outlines of a large castle are made visible, along with a glowing sign._ )

We’re here. Urverk Castle.

_Will Arika and Ari!Carter find Sean? Who is the specter, and what connections does she have with Urverk Castle? And now that they have found the castle, will it be a safe haven, or the continuation of their hell?_

_And soon, another page of the tale will be revealed. Find out next time on Power Rangers Clockwork!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now some inspiration and other notes for this chapter. Must warn you, it's long.
> 
> The chapter titles are taken from song titles. Here, it's named after the song of the same name by the Australian prog-rock band Cog, a slight nod to the original mod since it used a lyric from the song as a line of dialogue for the Gilded. (More on them and their counterparts later.) Starting in Chapter 2, the song titles will be from the songs used in the chapters themselves.
> 
> The character, the spectre Brynja, still maintains the look her counterpart, Shadow, had, but with differences such as the dark veins and stringier hair. Parts of the new look is very loosely based on the damn zombie featured in the K-Fee commercials. And this is a good time for me to say to not look it up, it's a screamer, please take my word for it.
> 
> Finally, the hypothetical casting for the two characters and why I chose them. The specter Brynja's hypothetical actress would be Heather Masters, best known for the role of Circus Baby in the Five Nights at Freddy's series of games starting in Sister Location. The idea is that Brynja, despite the fact that she wants to kill the people who enter the tunnels/castle for a reason (and that would be revealed in a later chapter), would seem...kind, especially with the tone of voice. I thought back to the aforementioned character and wrote her dialogue with that voice in mind.
> 
> For Ari!Carter, hate to break everyone's hearts, but here, he would not be played by his original actor. (Don't worry, you'll see his fictional version next chapter.) This is because, prior to the story, he died (hence the comment from Arika "the hellish years notwithstanding") and his original body was rendered unusable for a resurrection. So a new body had to be created.
> 
> Instead of his original actor, Ari!Carter's hypothetical actor would be Drew Gulak, professional wrestler (and one of the WWE Superstars referenced in the disclaimer) known for, among other things, his work on 205 Live. I chose him based on a Twitter convo where Carter was not as good as Matoi for various reasons. I have made a long-winded speech of my own on my own Twitter page, but to keep it brief, I imagined this version of Carter to have some lighthearted moments in addition to his general badassery. Despite this being, at its core, a horror story. And while writing him, I thought of both Drew's serious and comedic moments, like his PowerPoint Presentations for the latter.
> 
> (And if you think that's the most headscratching casting example, wait until the next chapter.)
> 
> Finally, while brief (yes, in comparison to all the stuff I have written here), the closing "And soon, another page of the tale will be revealed" is modified from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman's closing of its own after each episode preview.


	2. Black Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this installment, Arika and Ari!Carter reach Urverk Castle. However, they later find…mysteries surrounding the very area. Something that was hinted at in the very first chapter.

_**Chapter 2: Black Heart** _

( _We fade in to where the story left off: with Arika and Ari!Carter looking at Urverk Castle. With a smile on her face, the goddess nudges her ally, and they both run across the snowy path to the golden gates._ )

( _It’s there that they see the gates opening by themselves. This spooks them until they hear a calm, deep voice with a bit of a mechanical tone_ )

 **???** :  _Greetings and welcome to Urverk Castle! It’s been years since I’ve had surviving visitors!_

 **Arika** : …who are you?

 **Asgaut** :  _The name is Asgaut. I have overseen this castle for two thousand years! Please come in, make yourselves at home…_

( _Arika and Ari!Carter both enter the castle proper. When they do, they take in the sights: red wallpaper covering the area except with some spots where it has peeled off after years of neglect, paintings of the Nordic scenery dating back to the 17th century at the latest, more paintings of people, common and royalty, all hung up in what appears to be golden frames, but a closer look shows that the metal is far different. Chandeliers provide the light, giving every room that has them an oddly homely glow. Gold plaques are hung up on the door, providing initials of their respective locations–MB meaning Master Bedroom, for example. Even there are comfortable furniture and vases filled with fresh flowers._ )

( _And yet, Asgaut himself isn’t in the castle…_ )

_If there is anything you need, please let me know. Though if I were you two, I would avoid the Work Room for the time being. It’s off limits because of an unfortunate gas leak, unable to be fixed._

**Ari!Carter** : Quick question, is it sealed off?

 **Asgaut** :  _It is. The gas will not leak out into the other rooms._

 **Ari!Carter** : Good, because if the specter can’t kill us, I would dread the idea of that…

 **Asgaut** :  _A valid concern._

_…by the way, may I ask for your names?_

**Arika** : Ah! Sorry for not introducing ourselves! I am Arcadiarika, but please call me “Arika”. ( _she curtsies_ )

 **Ari!Carter** : And I’m Carter Grayson. Lightspeed Rescue. Red Ranger…or I was, but our powers are like gone. Do you have any idea what happened to them?

( _a silence, then…_ )

 **Asgaut** :  _No, sorry. I do not._

( _Ari!Carter facefaults_ )

 **Ari!Carter** : Then how can we protect ourselves if the specter shows up here?

( _Arika puts her hand on her Ranger’s shoulder_ )

 **Arika** : Carter. Please calm down…we simply have to make do with the weapons we find or forge. At least until we find the Morphers.

 **Asgaut** :  _And also, the specter will not appear in the castle. I enchanted the castle itself to make sure such evil influences will be repelled._

( _With that, Ari!Carter sighs in relief_ )

 **Ari!Carter** : Well, that’s good, at least!

( _then a thought crosses Arika’s mind_ )

 **Arika** : Ah, I also forgot! Do you, by any chance, know where a man named Sean is? He wasn’t there when we fled from the cave…

 **Asgaut** :  _The last time I saw the man, he was sleeping in the Master Bedroom. I found him, unconscious, near the castle grounds. I merely teleported him there._

 **Arika** : Thanks. We’ll look for him!

( _Arika and Ari!Carter head over to the Master Bedroom. From there, they can see that a body isn’t there, just sheets showing that whoever is previously laying down, they have moved._ )

Darn it…

 **Ari!Carter** : I would suggest to split up, but this is just so big and new to me, I fear we may lose each other.

 **Arika** : That, and it’s so overdone. ( _gives a small smile_ )

( _then she hears footsteps_ )

!

 **Ari!Carter** : Ari, what’s–

( _as if by instinct, Arika covers Ari!Carter’s mouth_ )

 **Arika** : Shh! I know Asgaut said that the evil influences are repelled, but I am not taking any chances!

( _They wait for the footsteps to fade, which takes a couple minutes. Arika then uncovers her Ranger’s mouth_ )

I can only imagine whose footsteps belong to. Let’s go. Stay close to me.

( _Arika leads the way, and she and Ari!Carter leave the Master Bedroom. Taking a left, they come across a door that has the letter “L”, for the Library. Arika opens the door, and when she does, she makes a small gasp._ )

( _Sitting on a golden chair with a red velvet pillow is Sean, the Ultimate Red Legendary Ranger. But he looks different. He still has his brown hair with red highlights and blue eyes, along with the muscular build he has had, but the cybernetic arm he used to have is now gone, replaced by his normal arm. Even his clothes have now changed to a regular blue long-sleeved shirt and dark blue pants._ )

( _Upon seeing this, Ari!Carter rubs his eyes as if he couldn’t believe what he saw. Arika cannot stop staring at his human arm, no doubt asking herself in her head what happened to it._ )

( _then Sean looks up from the book he’s reading_ )

 **Sean** : Arika? Carter? I didn’t think you two would make it!

 **Arika** : Oh, same here! I thought we lost you in the cave back there, Sean!

( _then Sean’s eyes flash_ )

 **Sean** : What did you just call me?

( _Arika gulps and takes a step back, as if she has said a particularly bad word to the Tokusatsu Spirit. Then she tries to regain her composure_ )

 **Arika** : I-is that not your name? Sean Johnson?

( _Sean looks at her sadly_ )

 **Sean** : …no, Ari. I’m afraid I don’t know who I am.

( _Arika’s body trembles and finds her knees buckled_ )

 **Arika** : < _No, no, no, this can’t be happening! I barely made it when I lost my memories and powers, I don’t want the same thing happening to him!_ >

( _As if by instinct, Ari!Carter nudges Arika_ )

 **Ari!Carter** : Arika…

( _Arika briefly snaps out of it, though startled, and she looks at Ari!Carter_ )

When you lost your memories, did you forget everything? Or did you remember your friends?

( _Arika slowly relaxes_ )

 **Arika** : …I lost  _everything_. I didn’t know who I was, or who my friends were. It was so bad, that for the first several weeks, I had to stay with Hannah and Dr. Payne–I mean Edward.

( _Arika stands up_ )

But with Sean at least knowing who we are, there’s hope that we can restore his memories far quicker. I don’t know how, but we can figure out a way when we have the time.

( _she looks at Sean_ )

I’m…sorry for my behavior.

 **Sean** : You don’t have to apologize. If anything, I should apologize to you. I shouldn’t have ever startled you like that, not after everything you suffered through.

( _Arika nods_ )

 **Arika** : It’s fine…by the way, two things. First, how did you know of my adventures?

 **Sean** : Asgaut told me after I allowed him to borrow a book I had on me. And when he did, I could see you, but I failed to recall if I did anything. The same went for the other adventures: each time it’s described to me, I drew blanks.

 **Arika** : I…see.

< _Okay, so it really isn’t as bad as I thought it would be. Selective memory loss…still curable, I know it!_ >

Secondly, what can we call you?

 **Sean** : …

I don’t know, I have not put much thought into it.

 **Arika** : That’s fine.

 **Sean** : But if I think of something, I will let you know.

( _Sean then turns his attention back to the book he was reading. The cover seems to be remarkably preserved for it being so old, and while the pages have yellowed out, the writing seems to still be legible._ )

( _Arika takes a brief moment to admire how much work it may have taken to preserve the book as best as it can, silently keeping in mind to ask Asgaut how it’s done later. Then…_ )

 **Arika** : Hey, um…what is that?

 **Sean** : This? It appears to be a journal. It doesn’t quite say as to who it belongs to, but it does have some…interesting things in here.

 **Arika** : I see…mind if I read it?

( _Sean nods and hands the journal to Arika_ )

“1, 30 BC. We’ve made it! After all this time, I have found the place to start building the castle! It’s so idyllic, having it up here in the mountains! I know it will take a while, but I know it will be worth it.

"My wife and my son, they are also looking forward to the move. A place away from the crowds and city life whenever we wish. And if need be, my son can go out and trade with any citizens nearby, he’s looking forward to the merchant life. Wanting to take after his old man!

"Because of this exciting undertaking, I will start writing in this journal. Maybe someday, historians may talk about us, the castle, and how we have lived!”

“5, 25 BC. The construction is nearing completion. My heart beats with excitement. The talk of opening trade routes from this very castle to the Nordic regions fill the air.

"Ah! I should explain who I am! I am Asgaut Velothi, soon-to-be Lord of Velothi Castle! My father, and his father, and all other ones before me, we have made great strides selling jewelry and food to others. Before this castle, our greatest trade route was that of the Norwegian Sea…so much so that a few merchants questioned the sheer idea of replacing it with this castle.

"But there are rumors of possible tunnels that lead up to the castle, if built correctly. Tunnels that can take anyone to various ports! However…we must be careful lest if we end up losing workers.

"My wife, Brynja, and my son, Aricin, have been fascinated by the growing structure. Aricin especially, seeing how each tool worked. The pulleys, levers, hammers…he could not believe that such things would create such a grand building when it was first started. But he now knew. And every time, he would ask if he could help, but we declined. I don’t want to lose him.

"As for Brynja…the one thing that concerns her the most is the isolation. The fear that, once all the workers leave, it will be just us and the servants. I kept assuring her that everything will be fine. When we find a way to make it profitable, we can afford to make it livable for other people. It will take time.”

( _Arika closes the book_ )

Asgaut.

 **Ari!Carter** : You don’t think?

 **Arika** : It definitely sounds familiar. In fact…

( _she looks up_ )

Asgaut?

 **Asgaut** :  _Yes, Arika?_

 **Arika** : We found this journal in the library. You know anything about it?

 **Asgaut** :  _…barely. It’s been more than two thousand years. I do recall, though, that I have kept four journals. The rest are scattered in the castle._

 **Arika** : Okay. We’ll look for them.

( _she nods to Sean and Ari!Carter_ )

Let’s go.

( _And with that, they begin the search, heading back first to the Master Bedroom. There, on a desk, is the second journal. Arika picks it up_ )

“11, 25 BC. Before we can move, one of the workers found a mysterious black liquid seeping from the pillars in one of the tunnels. They do not know what it is. And because of that, they do not wish to continue the excavation.

"I do not want to let this go to waste. After all, the excavation is nearing completion of its own. I told them to ignore it.”

“2, 24 BC. We lost one of the workers after the excavation. As if by a sign of the heavens, a rock struck the worker, killing him. What’s more, the black liquid has said to swallow his soul.

“Was I a fool for ordering them to move?”

“5, 24 BC. We may have figured out what this strange liquid is. By testing it on a suit of armor, it appears that it’s a substance said to bind the souls after death. The poor worker was, at first, not moving. But then he became ferocious. So we had one of the strongest servants–a fire magician–burn him.

“The words he said before attacking us were…odd. He said to us, ‘No harm’. Why the contradiction?”

“6, 24 BC. Next to the liquid are bronze sculptures and scraps that I have never seen before. All of it is so…dare I say it, foreign. I don’t know where any of this is coming from.

“Aricin is uneasy. He wants to use the metal he knows for the jewelry. And not…this. What is worse, Brynja…she is whispering about Delarium. Whatever that is. Whenever I try to ask her, she says nothing.”

“7, 24 BC. Even though the castle is finished, we have started to use some of the metal to expand the castle, first by creating the work room. Those resources have been nothing short of bountiful. I could barely sleep thinking of all the possibilities with this metal! Perhaps we could trade the surplus?

“Again, Aricin feels uneasy. Telling me that maybe, just maybe, the whispers of Delarium, the liquid, and the metal are all related. I brushed him off, thinking of him as a fool to pass up on this kind of work! And what is better, this metal can be melted and reshaped to my heart’s content!

“No matter what anyone may say, this will be the greatest moment of our lives.”

…

 **Ari!Carter** : I don’t know about any of you guys, but I don’t like this. What the hell is this…Delarium?

 **Arika** : I’m sure the other two journals will tell us. Though, the liquid…the description sounds familiar.

If only there is a way to tell Rika about it. I am sure she would know…

( _she shakes her head, and she, Sean, and Ari!Carter head to the armory. From there, lines of armor decorate the mannequins. Heavy, sturdy iron armor with fur trimmings. Lithe armor, golden and made of moonstone._ )

( _One piece of armor catches Arika’s eye. Golden armor with blue glass adorning it, making the armor glisten in the light. Almost seems like it’ll fit her nicely._ )

< _Note to self: ask Asgaut if it’s okay to wear the armor._ >

( _On a table used to improve the armor, with various dents and slashes embedded in the metal, lies the next journal. Arika picks it up_ )

“9, 24 B.C. Next to the metal, we’ve discovered a strange emerald of sorts. We don’t know where that’s from. So I stored it in a safe in my room for safekeeping. It seems to hold some magical powers…something I haven’t noticed before. Is it linked to the metal and the black liquid?

“The expansion is halfway complete, and yet, Brynja keeps muttering all those strange words to herself. It is enough to spook some of our workers, and a few of them have already left. Aricin does not know who to really trust, in the meanwhile…’

“2, 23 B.C. Less money is coming in. Expansion, while still doable, is nearly impossible. We’ve made the armory, the bedrooms, the working stations, and the kitchens. Our company is, unfortunately, not doing well…

“More and more of the staff are leaving. I admit, I’ve become quite sad over it all. The thought of never seeing them again…dreadful.’

“4, 23 B.C. Brynja came to me last night, apologizing for all her recent behavior. It’s almost like she has snapped out of her trance for the first time in a long while. I accepted her apology.

“That said, she mentioned something about…a portal. To transport goods and to go as we wished from the castle to our chosen destinations in this region. I would not know how, exactly, we would be able to create a portal, it’s all so different to me…but she assured me that she would help.

“I hope she knows what she’s doing…’

“5, 23 B.C. Our company is at its last legs, so Aricin told me. He was unable to find the common resources to make the jewelery. I told him that, when we make this portal, we would be able to become richer.

“Aricin scoffed at the idea. ‘How would we create this portal when we don’t even know what materials it would use?’ he said. I told him that his mother would know.

“Regardless of what Aricin would think, it must be done.”

“6, 23 B.C. Construction of the portal is taking place, using the metal that was found. Brynja, my dear wife, knows how to create it by giving us the instructions. When I asked her, she said, ‘Delarium…I have heard its whispers.’

“That was the first time in a long time that I’ve heard her say ‘Delarium’. And yet, she would not explain to me what it really is whenever I ask her.

“There is a bit of an underground near where we built the mausoleum, called Durina. A massive place that holds steam power, we have tapped into it in order for several rooms to work, like the glass garden Aricin sometimes tends to.

“I realize I have said that the expansion is nearly impossible. I was wrong, at least with the Travel Portal, as what I will call it now. Brynja is looking at some etchings–those were found near the metal.

“Curious, quite curious! And yet, the portal proves to be its own undertaking! I feel that, when we create the Travel Portal and use the steam power to work on it, it will assist in reviving our nearly-dead company! Even Aricin is starting to come around to it…”

“3, 22 B.C. The Travel Portal continues to take shape. And in the meanwhile, I have created small pipes that would transport food and items from room to room in the castle. Thanks to the bountiful metal so provided.

“I admit, the first few attempts were…messy, to say the least. But I feel that, once perfected, it’ll all be worth it. Especially when Brynja and I grow old.

“Ah…because of all the machinery, Aricin joked about calling this castle ‘Urverk Castle’. I asked why. He responded, ‘we’re working all the time like clockwork, and the machines, the metal, are quite like it!’ I have to admit, I like the name…but I shouldn’t use it yet.”

“4, 22 B.C. Brynja showed me something while nearing completion of the portal. It’s a map of our region, with buttons for the various locations. If we would like to go somewhere, we press the button, then the portal would be activated, transporting us to what’s called a Terminal. Crossing the Terminal would reach us to our destination.

“It’s a thing of beauty. And with no magic involved. I love it.”

“5, 22 B.C. Aricin was suddenly struck with a piece of metal to the back of his head. It nearly killed my poor son…I tried to search for the culprit, but there was no one to be found.

“I remembered, years ago, about the suit of armor that was suddenly sprung to life thanks to the liquid. I don’t think anyone else died ever since, but I am not sure.

“I took Aricin to his room, he really needs his rest. And I hope that nothing would cause him trouble. At least the portal is almost done…”

“6, 22 B.C. Glowing a bright blue, the portal is finished at long last. My heart raced when I saw it. Beautiful and eerie…

“Brynja told me to give it a try, and I complied by pressing a button to the north–where our company is. A flash, and here I was, much to the surprise of the remaining workers.

“I explained everything to them, and they could not believe what I have said. Truth be told, I can’t believe what I have said myself! It feels like I am possessed…

“I assured them that I will return with the surplus metal, and they will feel free to trade it to their hearts’ desire. They agreed, and I headed back to the portal, then to the castle.

“No more would I use the tunnels, treacherous as they are. I’m just saddened that Aricin is not here, still resting from that bump. I hope he’s alright…”

( _afterwards, Arika finds a key lodged behind that page_ )

What…?

 **Ari!Carter** : You don’t think this would lead to Aricin’s room?

 **Arika** : Or even Asgaut’s.

 **Sean** : When I was up, I did see a dresser with a back panel, back in the Master Bedroom. I didn’t ask what it held.

 **Arika** : Sounds like a secret room, if memory about those types serves me right…

( _Arika, Ari!Carter, and Sean head back up to the Master Bedroom. Sure enough, at the east, a dresser large enough for a human stands by, the doors barely closed shut. Arika uses the key to open it completely, and the false back panels fall down. Dust flies up, and the heroes cough a bit._ )

( _Arika nods to her companions, and they walk inside. In this secret room, there are paintings, one of which shows a red-haired middle-aged man, a dark-haired woman, and a young man with his father’s hair color with the sides shaved. Below the painting reads the mural, “The Velothi Family”._ )

( _Next to the painting and the bookshelf is one of the pipes described in the third journal. It’s a pneunamic tube capable of transporting food and items. And next to that, a broken pipe._ )

( _The plates, gears, and shelves are all covered in dust and cobwebs. It has been a few thousand years, indeed, since it’s been disturbed. But that’s nothing compared to what the heroes find…_ )

( _At the corner is a bed with green sheets…and a withered corpse adorned in golden armor lies in it. The corpse is clutching a book…the final journal._ )

( _Arika gasps when she sees the corpse. Ari!Carter is stunned, his blood running ice-cold through his veins. Sean calmly picks up the book, and[music plays](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DR5_gkn3iLP0&t=NGQ2Njk1MDU4Y2FiNmU2NzVlMzQxZjkxOWYyMDNhYjE5ZTJjNmExYixuZ2xnRGNOTg%3D%3D&b=t%3A7I9qon8ZliS8746AsyV1tg&p=https%3A%2F%2Farcadiarika.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183716150636%2Fpower-rangers-clockwork-chapter-2&m=1) as he reads it_)

 **Sean** : “9, 22 B.C. Aricin still hasn’t come out of his room. I hear his moaning from time to time. I dread the worst, the absolute worst…did I make a mistake in having him do the work on the portal?

“And if he were to die…how long would I find my poor son? Ah, it’s all my fault…”

“10, 22 B.C. Brynja looks at me, a somewhat golden sword in hand. She calls it ‘Mezzanine’. ‘It’s for our son’, she says.

“But…why? I asked her, but she shook her head. ‘Immortality’, she would reply. I offered her to head to the north with me, but she refused.

“‘I have made my own journeys with that portal.’

“I do not like what she’s saying…”

“11, 22 B.C. As I turn my attention to work on some metals, some inventions, in the hopes of showing it to someone, Aricin’s moans of pain grow stronger. I can even hear him coughing.

“I dread this. I wanted to see my son. But Brynja refused to let me do so. She can only say about the whispers of Delarium. And that they chose him.

“I told her to forget about the damned whispers and to let me see Aricin. Again, she refused. What is going on with her?”

“12, 22 B.C. Aricin is screaming. Yelling at someone to go away. To stop hurting him. And just today, I saw a small vial. Of poison.

“This is immortality that my dear wife was mentioning? What she or someone is doing is hurting him! I must find a way to cure him…”

“3, 21 B.C. At long last, the screams, the moans, they have stopped. But Aricin is nowhere to be found. Either someone has taken him, or he may have cured himself. I hope and pray that the latter has happened…”

“7, 19 B.C. I’m starting to feel feverish myself. I could not remember the last time I spoke aloud.

“I asked Brynja where our son is. She says that he’s with Delarium. I doubt it…but…maybe he just used the portal to escape. Maybe…”

“12, 12 B.C. Brynja. She’s cold to the touch. Am I not warm?”

“1, 10 B.C. The clock is ticking. When will it end? What do they see? What do they feel? What do they sense?”

“9, 5 B.C. Brynja gave me a strange suit of armor. It’s of no use. I’m too old. She says, ‘now, you, Aricin, and I…we will become immortal.’

“‘You…did you kill our son?’ I asked.

“’Kill? No. He’s reborn,’ she answers as a tall, hulking metallic warrior lurks over us. Completely skeletal…that cannot be my Aricin!”

“12, 5 B.C. The vial is slowly sapping my strength. I do nothing but lie down in this chamber. In deep pain. I cannot speak. It’s almost a miracle that I can write…but I feel these are my last words before I surely perish.

“I should have written my will, but was there anything to offer? My son…he’s not dead, but I don’t know where he is. And should I reflect on my life?

“I do know this much. Whatever my life is worth, it’s better than nothing.”

( _As the song ends and Sean closes the final journal, all three feel a shudder in the air. As if there is an extreme amount of dread in what’s supposed to be a safe place. And if that isn’t enough to spook them, Asgaut’s voice rings out_ )

 **Asgaut** :  _I am sorry for you three to see that. I will make sure the body will be buried in the mausoleum, away from Urverk Castle._

 **Ari!Carter** : …I know you said that there’s no way that the damned ghost would reach us here. Now?  _After this?_  I’ve faced a lot of shit over the past, what, 20 years almost, and this…

( _he sighs_ )

…look, is there a way for us to get the hell out of here?

( _a pause_ )

 **Asgaut** :  _No. When the cave collapsed, it ensured that the last way of going in and out is now gone forever. You three can stay._

( _Ari!Carter gives a look that’s a mixture of bewildered and “are you kidding me?”_ )

 **Ari!Carter** : You mean to tell us we’re  _trapped here_? Yeah,  _no_ , I’m sorry, but this is one of those times where I have to say this…

…I heard y’all out, I think y’all are fucking insane,  _I’m outta her_ e _!_

( _before he can leave, Arika and Sean hold him, and there’s a struggle between all three Rangers_ )

 **Arika** : Carter, calm down, please! I know this is scary, but please try to keep a calm head! You’re much better than this!

( _After a minute, Ari!Carter gradually ceases his struggling, and the two Rangers let him go_ )

Besides…one of the journals mentioned a portal. I don’t know if that is a good way to leave, but…

 **Asgaut** :  _It is. However…I will explain more in detail tomorrow morning._

( _As if on cue, the clock chimes nine times_ )

_As mentioned, I will take care of the corpse. You can sleep in the Master Bedroom. I sincerely apologize that our first meeting was…less pleasant._

**Arika** : Thanks…and good night.

( _With a nod, Arika leads Sean and Ari!Carter back to the Master Bedroom)_

_Will the Rangers be able to get out of the castle? Will the portal still work? And what else will they discover?_

_And soon, another page of the tale will be revealed. Find out next time on Power Rangers Clockwork!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a whole lot to cover as far as extensive nods go, so I will go over the basics.
> 
> Ari!Carter's line "…I heard y’all out, I think y’all are fucking insane, I’m outta here!" is modified from Joel Rawling's line "I heard you out, I think you're nuts, I'm outta here!" from the very first episode of Lightspeed Rescue, "Operation Lightspeed". And yes, I know it makes this version of Carter out of character. But to expand the backstory of him, after he died the first time, his soul was transformed into the monster Walpurgis. So hopefully this would be a good justification, if not, I apologize.
> 
> The name Mezzanine is taken from the album of the same name by the band Massive Attack. Somewhat self-explanatory.
> 
> To complete the hypothetical casting, for Asgaut Velothi, his actor would be Robin Atkin Downes, famous for...quite a lot of voice roles in video games and animation. Here, it's for a lack of better ideas, and for a tie to Skyrim, the game featuring the mod. (He was Brynjolf in Skyrim.)
> 
> And while we won't see him for a bit, the hypothetical actor for Aricin Velothi would be Buddy Murphy, the former Cruiserweight Champion. (Told you that this may be more headscratching than the fancasting for Ari!Carter.) The reason for this choice is because I imagined Aricin to look like a strong warrior despite him being the son of a jewellery merchant, and he definitely has the look. It also serves as another nod to the original mod: since the creator is Australian, in my Infinite Wisdom™, I chose to fancast him.

**Author's Note:**

> And now some inspiration and other notes for this chapter. Must warn you, it's long.
> 
> The chapter titles are taken from song titles. Here, it's named after the song of the same name by the Australian prog-rock band Cog, a slight nod to the original mod since it used a lyric from the song as a line of dialogue for the Gilded. (More on them and their counterparts later.) Starting in Chapter 2, the song titles will be from the songs used in the chapters themselves.
> 
> The character, the spectre Brynja, still maintains the look her counterpart, Shadow, had, but with differences such as the dark veins and stringier hair. Parts of the new look is very loosely based on the damn zombie featured in the K-Fee commercials. And this is a good time for me to say to not look it up, it's a screamer, please take my word for it.
> 
> Finally, the hypothetical casting for the two characters and why I chose them. The specter Brynja's hypothetical actress would be Heather Masters, best known for the role of Circus Baby in the Five Nights at Freddy's series of games starting in Sister Location. The idea is that Brynja, despite the fact that she wants to kill the people who enter the tunnels/castle for a reason (and that would be revealed in a later chapter), would seem...kind, especially with the tone of voice. I thought back to the aforementioned character and wrote her dialogue with that voice in mind.
> 
> For Ari!Carter, hate to break everyone's hearts, but here, he would not be played by his original actor. (Don't worry, you'll see his fictional version next chapter.) This is because, prior to the story, he died (hence the comment from Arika "the hellish years notwithstanding") and his original body was rendered unusable for a resurrection. So a new body had to be created.
> 
> Instead of his original actor, Ari!Carter's hypothetical actor would be Drew Gulak, professional wrestler (and one of the WWE Superstars referenced in the disclaimer) known for, among other things, his work on 205 Live. I chose him based on a Twitter convo where Carter was not as good as Matoi for various reasons. I have made a long-winded speech of my own on my own Twitter page, but to keep it brief, I imagined this version of Carter to have some lighthearted moments in addition to his general badassery. Despite this being, at its core, a horror story. And while writing him, I thought of both Drew's serious and comedic moments, like his PowerPoint Presentations for the latter.
> 
> (And if you think that's the most headscratching casting example, wait until the next chapter.)
> 
> Finally, while brief (yes, in comparison to all the stuff I have written here), the closing "And soon, another page of the tale will be revealed" is modified from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman's closing of its own after each episode preview.


End file.
